This invention relates to a liquid filter and will have particular application to a liquid filtration device having backwashing features.
The liquid filtration device described herein includes a plurality of cartridge filter elements which are angularly disposed within the filter housing, paralleling the direction of liquid flow through the filter. A floating plate is located across one end of the filtration cartridges which, during normal filtering operation of the filtration device, is spaced from the adjacent ends of the cartridges to allow normal liquid flow through the device. When it is desired to backwash to clean the filter, liquid flow is reversed through the filtration device with the floating plate being urged against the adjacent ends of the filtration cartridges and rotated to allow reverse flow of the liquid through individual filtration cartridges.
The filtration device of this invention would have use in the swimming pool industry, paper industry, and for other filtration uses in which reverse liquid flow through the filter can be instituted. As such, one of the purposes of this invention is to provide a liquid filtration device having back flow filter element cleaning characteristics which can be accomplished in a rapid and economical manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simplified and easily operable filtration device having backwashing capabilities in which liquid filter cartridges are utilized.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.